Agradecida
by jazma
Summary: Una joven se sorprende por el gran poder de Saitama, haciendo todo lo posible para poder darle las gracias en persona, ¿Lo lograra? o solo quedara en un intentento. Este será un AU, Jazma Fuera
1. Chapter 1

adradecida

Hola lectores, este es el primer mini fic de One punch man, literalmente me ha enganchado la serie (aunque no he podido conseguir parte del manga, es feo ser pobre), así que decidí escribir una serie de 3 capítulos en donde se verá una joven haciendo de lo imposible para poder agradecer a Saitama por haber salvado su vida, tomaremos estas historias como un AU, porque sé que todavía no existe algún club de fans que apoye a Saitama (y si lo hay, es que no me enterado), y ningún civil ha intervenido en las peleas, así que espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al terminar este primer capítulo.

Los personajes que aquí presento no me perteneces, pero si al creador de la historia ONE, el dibujante de manga MURATA y a los creadores del anime madhouse, …..pero la historia si es mía y la chica también

.

.

.

Comenzamosssss

.

.

.

Como en otras ocasiones su mirar se posó en aquel camino que se abría paso entre la gente que apurada o no deseaba llegar a un lugar en específico.

Un suspiro algo cansado y fastidiado escapo de sus labios antes de seguir aquella rutina que comenzaba a detestar, una mirada rápida al cielo le mostro lo calmado que podía ser su vida, si no fuera porque una pequeña disputa llamo su atención, el día hubiera sido algo común, sus pies se movieron involuntariamente en la dirección donde comenzaba una aglomeración.

Un joven de cabellos negros y ¿tatuajes en sus mejillas? amenazaba a alguien, sin embargo sus orbes color chocolate se posaron de alguna manera en la persona que estaba delante de él, un hombre con un peculiar traje amarillo, capa blanca, tal vez perla o marfil, lo más llamativo fue su cabeza sin un rastro de cabello, este por su parte parecía ajeno a lo que el otro le decía

Una mujer hablo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, la chica estaba acompañada de un hombre exageradamente musculoso que se vanagloriaba frente a todos los que le conocían, ella giro su rostro mostrando algo de molestia, conocía a ese sujeto lo había visto tiempo atrás algo presumido y arrogante como para decir que era un héroe, claro, se trataba de ese imbécil fanfarrón TankTopTigger

Sus puños se apretaron al observar como empezaba a decir cosas como,- asustar a los transeúntes que estaban alrededor no era algo de héroes,- por su parte el de capa solo intentaba explicarse, sin lograrlo.

Puede que ella no le debería de importar lo que pasara, pero estaba harta de los héroes que solo se vanagloriaban o intentaban pasar por encima de otros héroes que apenas comenzaban, su pie se movió lista para ayudar a ese nuevo héroe, sus pasos se dirigieron al trio quienes eran el centro de atención, era hora de poner en su sitio a ese idiota,

-oye tu- a duras penas toco el hombro de ese hombre musculoso, que comenzaba a fanfarronear sobre su puesto y como le admiraban tanto, se giró para verle.

-se te ofrece algo, puedo hacer algo por…-

-tú, nada,- callándolo en el acto, su manos se colocaron en ambos lados de su cadera- como te atreves a tratar a un héroe como si fuera poca cosa- lo señalo con molestia.

-pero deberías ver como miraba- hablo la joven que había ido por TankTopTigger- eso es acoso, mirando a las personas de esa manera- defendió la jovencita

-acoso- articulo el héroe de capa un tanto confundido

-Es por eso que debo ponerlo en su lugar, como héroe, clase C que….-articulo con ínfulas de grandeza

-me importa un pepino, y tú- señalo a la chica quien respingo en su lugar- en que molesta a las personas, esa mirada que dices, se llama desesperación no acoso,- volviendo su mirada filosa al héroe veterano- en debes de intimidar, porque no ayudarse entre ustedes, sé que subir de puesto en la asociación es benéfico pero esto- su vista se posó en el nuevo Héroe- es estúpido,- se giró con calma a donde se encontraba el nuevo- dígame si puedo hacer algo por usted, parece que a veces estos tontos no piensan, son puro musculo, y las personas parecen solo ser idiotas - reprocho con cierta acidez en su voz, mirando con fastidio al remedo de héroe.

\- solo buscaba un…- el terminar la oración se quedó en la garganta del nuevo, sus manos solo jalaron a la joven que se encontraba enfrente suyo, mientras que unas bombas explosivas dieron de lleno a tank top tigger, que lo desmayo en el acto, logrando que la gente gritara y corriera aterrada

Sus orbes observaron la escena con total asombro, aun siendo abrazada por el nuevo, que reflejos tan impresionantes tenía, el sujeto de negro comenzó a lanzar explosivos de manera desquiciada.

-oye te encuentras bien- la pregunta la saco de su impresión, al levantar la mirada noto cierta molestia de que ese sujeto comenzara a destruir todo a su paso.

-ahh, si me encuentro bien y usted- articulo a duras penas, estaba más que avergonzada por la forma en que le había salvado.

-yo, pues buscando un villano a cual vencer- dijo en tono desesperado, aun cuando su rostro no mostraba ningún cambio.

-Este- señalo al lunático que volaba, y lanzaba bombas- no será ese un villano al cual vencer?-

La mirada del héroe con capa mostro por primera vez sorpresa y sonrió- es cierto muchas gracias- y con eso, la soltó, no sin antes salvar a un niño de un auto que voló por los aires

Todo pasó muy rápido, en un instante estaba en el suelo dejando al lado el auto, al siguiente se encontraba en el aire noqueando al joven de cabellos negros estampándolo en el suelo.

Toda aquella acción, tomo por sorpresa a la joven quien comenzó a caminar hasta donde aterrizo el novato.

-Espero que sea suficiente con eso- se preguntó el héroe con capa, dando media vuelta para irse, deteniéndose al ver a la joven que se acercó hasta él.

-Usted es impresionante- dijo con emoción en su voz, - pero… no cree que lo mato- señalo al sujeto que parecía no moverse-

-no lo creo, es resistente- declaro con seguridad- oye puedes hacerme un favor, si vine la policía podría decir que yo lo vencí- declaro con algo de aburrimiento

-ahhh c…claro, pero dígame como se llama para poder decirle a…- las sirenas de la policía llamaron la atención de las personas y también de la joven, al girarse para ver al héroe se dio cuenta de que…

-ya no está- se dijo a si misma algo decepcionada por la rápida partida de su salvador

Por otra parte la gente comenzaba a salir de sus escondites y acercarse a ver al sujeto que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-llamen a la policía- declaro uno

-¿estará muerto?- pregunto otro

-quien habrá sido ese sujeto- exclamo uno más.

En esos instantes su mirada se encontraba posada en donde minutos antes se encontraba el novato, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era la segunda vez que uno de los héroes llamaba su atención

-disculpe señorita, podría decirme que sucedió- pregunto el agente con libreta en mano para tomar su declaración

-Claro- asintió la joven, sin embargo, algo dentro de su mente, comenzó a formarse un recuerdo que pensaba no volver a sacar a flote

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

.

.

.

.

Palabras, argumentos y discusiones sobre no volver a pie a casa, fue algo que acompaño la cena, por su parte movía la comida de un lado a otro, al final negaría una y otra vez las decisiones de sus padres terminando con un –eres importante hija, mucho más de lo que imaginas-

El subir las escaleras aun escuchando a sus padres discutir por aquello, lograba causarle cierta tristeza, y, algo de inseguridad, no le había pasado nada, sus pasos se detuvieron al recordar al joven de capa, por él es que estaba viva, solo ladeo su cabeza con algo de molestia, ellos debían de entender que no cambiaría de opinión y terminaría haciendo lo de siempre, ir a la universidad caminando y regresar a casa del mismo modo.

-No sé por qué nuestra hija es tan terca- recrimino su madre- debería entender que nuestra familia es…-

La puerta de su habitación se cerró despacito, sus pies le guiaron hasta su computadora que fue encendida y espero paciente a que cargara, ya lista, se dirigió a la asociación de héroes, verificando si se encontraba ese joven, poco a poco fue buscando, mirando, analizando, sus ojos observaron con curiosidad al joven cyborg, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- lindo- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, siguiendo su búsqueda, hasta que sus orbes se detuvieron al verlo.

-Saitama- lo dijo pausando su respiración, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que esperaba, - es entonces si es un héroe nuevo- con esa sonrisa miro al techo, su sonrisa permanecía, sin embargo, se fue borrando en cuanto se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, como podría agradecer el hecho de salvar su vida, no sabía dónde vivía, - una carta- se dijo a sí misma, negándolo de inmediato, eso debía ser directamente y no de manera fácil.

-oye Yu-chan, te encuentras bien? - pregunto su hermana mientras entraba a la habitación de la menor, - sé que mi madre es un po… oye de nuevo buscando a ese sujeto- su ceño se frunció, un tanto harta por la obsesión de su hermana de encontrarlo- cuantas veces te hemos dicho que de seguro fue asesinado por ese Kaijin- le reprocho.

-Rosalie- se giró en su dirección, posando sus orbes en la mayor- te aseguro que él está vivo, pero no es fácil de encontrar- declaro con cierta molestia, ¿porque todos decían que estaba muerto? estaba más que segura que él seguía respirando, pero donde podría localizarlo, eso era un misterio.

-un calvo? - su hermana observo la foto de la asociación, - vaya que cara de idiota tiene- sonrió con arrogancia y una risilla burlona- de seguro es un inútil con deseos de ser héroe, no me sorprendería que termine mal herido o muerto- se burló- pero bueno la asociación sabe lo que hace, pobre imbécil- su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a su hermana con una cara de pocos amigos

-¿porque no te decides por Amai mask?, el si es un verdadero héroe y demasiado guapo hermanita, te aseguro que es mejor de lo que se espera, no ese remedo de héroe calvo cara de idiota- menciono cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con superioridad.

-se ve que solo te vas por las apariencias Rosalie, ese hombre es alguien increíble, si no lo puedes ver entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar- se volvió de nuevo al ordenador- y si te conformas con tan poco- le miro por el rabillo del ojo- entonces la idiota es otra-

-Hmp, has lo que quieras hermana, pero te puedo asegurar que ese estúpido terminara muerto- se giró fastidiada por la forma de actuar de su hermana menor, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-en verdad sí que algunos somos unos tontos- sus ojos permanecieron en esa foto, apacibles, deseado con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana se diera cuenta de lo extraordinario que era el joven,- no lo entienden verdad Saitama-sama- con ultimo vistazo, junto con la añoranza de poderle agradecer en un futuro cercano, apago su computadora, se levantó de la silla, saliendo de la habitación para tomar un baño, ya se las arreglaría para poder encontrarlo y darle las gracias como era debido

.

.

Y pues hasta aquí terminamos, me he centrado en la joven Yu, buscar la forma de poderle agradecer al héroe de la capa.

Jazma fuera.

Agradecimientos: Gracias a mi Beta Raider…Aknilo-sama, sin ti, no sabría escribir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de este mini fic, será un poco de la pelea del rey del mar, y como dije en el capítulo anterior esto es un AU

Los personajes que aquí presento no me perteneces, pero si al creador de la historia one, el dibujante de manga murata y a los creadores del anime madhouse, ….. pero la historia si es mía y la chica tambien

.

.

Comenzamosssss

.

.

.

Los sollozos aterrados de varias mujeres que observaban asustadas a esa criatura que sonreía como un desquiciado solo lograba crisparle los nervios a la castaña de cabello corto, sus orbes color chocolate le miraba con terror, como es que había terminado en ese sitio, con un kaijin que se comía a las mujeres como si se trataran de animales, algo muy grotesco de ver pero que hacía de todos modos solo para aterrarlas más, cerró los ojos por uno segundos, deseaba correr, huir de aquel monstruo que la había atrapado ya una semana, de seguro sus padres no le estarían buscando y si lo hicieran, lo estarían haciendo de la manera errada, paso saliva dificultosamente, cuando de repente un grito desgarrador la hizo volver a abrir los ojos de golpe, su compañera que hacia segundos estaba a su lado ahora era arrastrada por el Kaijin, su sonrisa torcida, sus dientes filosos, solo lograron hacer gritar a la joven que tenía atrapada entre sus garras.

Sus manos instintivamente fueron a parar a las manos de su compañera, intentando por todos los medios de salvarla, no era gran cosa pero deseaba tener gran fuerza para no dejarla ir- no te soltare, no lo hare- grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos y horror en su rostro, una punzada solo logro hacerla gritar y las manos que sujetaba se deslizaron, lo último que vio fueron esos orbes esmeraldas llenos de miedo.

-no,no, noooooooo…- fue lo último que dijo antes de ser partida por la mitad, todas gritaron horrorizadas, más al ver como sus piernas aún se movían por los últimos espasmos.

-¿Quien sigue?- declaro el Kaijin mientras terminaba de engullir a la joven.

Su hombro dolía mucho, sangre salía de la misma dándose cuenta que ese ser tan despreciable le atravesó con algo, las demás le miraron con lágrimas en los ojos y horror, ante la escena minutos atrás, sin importar eso, las cuatro que quedaban solo lograron abrazarse a sí mismas, que final más trágico les deparaba.

\- quien sigue- grito el Kaijin aun con sangre en el hocico, sus garras manchadas de sangre fueron apuntado a cada una y les miro una a una hasta detenerse en la castaña de cabellos cortos y pecas en sus mejillas- tú sigues,- gruño con sadismo, sus manos se estiraron como ligas solo para tomar uno de sus pies y jalarla.

Las demás gritaron de nueva cuenta intentando detener a ese maldito, llorosas temblando como gelatinas, sin embargo un fuerte golpe logro que el monstruo soltara a la joven, las demás solo la volvieron a jalar, para abrazarse de nuevo.

-Quién demonios se atreve a entrar aquí- gruño el kaijin caminando con lentitud, no terminaba de acercarse a la puerta, cuando un fuerte golpe lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, con todo y puerta.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, cada una se mostró desconcertada por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos o tal vez microsegundos, como era posible que el kaijin con apariencia algo robusta estuviera tirado en el suelo, salieron del shock cuando una voz masculina se hizo presente- vaya así que aquí estabas- declaro aquella persona con determinación en su voz-

-y tu quien jodidos eres- gruño el monstruo con odio, levantándose torpemente, aventando a un lado la puerta que se estampo en la pared.

-¿yo? solo soy un héroe por diversión- declaro, giro su rostro para ver a las jóvenes que estaban abrazadas entre si aún desconcertadas y mirándolo como si fuera solo una ilusión- deberían irse yo me encargare de ese- su sonrisa, hizo que todas se miraran entre sí, solo para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, gritando y llorando.

La castaña por su parte se encontraba cerca del boquete que antes era la puerta cuando una mano le sostuvo la pierna estuvo a punto de trastabillar y caer al suelo si no fuera porque ese joven dio tremendo golpe destrozando la mano del kaijin que comenzó a gemir de dolor, mientras que la sangre brotaba salpicando gran parte de la habitación de un color negruzco, su mano separada del monstruo se retorcía hasta quedar quieta.

-vete- declaro el joven de cabellos negros y ojos cafés- yo me encargo de ese feo kaijin- regalándole una sonrisa, llena de confianza en sí mismo.

Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en esa sonrisa del joven que le acababa de salvar la vida por segunda vez ese mismo instante, y podía jurar que en sus ojos se mostraba fuego, - yo...- susurro, sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar, porque una de las chicas la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera del sitio.

.

.

.

-Tú puedes hacerlo- grito una niña en brazos de su madre mientras corrían despavoridos por la intromisión de aquel pez gigante que se autonombraba el rey del mar, aquel grito la regreso a la realidad, con sorpresa observo como el joven clase S se ponía como escudo recibiendo la saliva del kaijin resultando en acido, para la niña quedaría como un trauma, sin embargo el héroe de clase s era estampado contra las paredes y salir volando por los aires, cayendo fuera del domo que según la asociación protegería a los civiles, cada uno de los presentes fueron saliendo del shock inicial por la forma en que el rey del mar lanzo al joven de cabellos rubios, los pasos de cada uno de los presentes se escucharon moviéndose al boquete que ocasiono el kaijin a ver lo que sucedía afuera, ella solo se quedó quieta, recuperándose de apoco del shock, mirando la escena aterrada, sin embargo, algo en su interior le grito que se moviera que dejara el miedo al lado, y sin pensar en lo estúpido que fuera o suicida, simplemente salió corriendo del lugar mientras los demás miraban horrorizados como ese pez le destrozaría el cráneo al pobre héroe clase S.

Por su parte ella, corrió todo lo que pudo, abriendo puertas a su paso hasta llegar a la puerta principal, corriendo con desesperación sintiendo la lluvia en su cabeza e ir bajando a su ropa que poco a poco se fueron mojando hasta quedar empapada, detuvo su carrera cuando observo a los lejos al joven mumen Raider intentando detener al monstruo con su propia fuerza, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió de nueva cuenta hasta llegar con el cyborg que intentaba por todos los medios levantarse, sin lograrlo.

-Lo voy a sacar de aquí- articulo torpemente, agachándose para poder levantarlo.

-que haces niña, no deberías estar aquí, te destruirá ese monstruo- su voz se escuchó ronca y con pequeños cortos

-no puedo dejarle- le reprocho levantándolo con dificultad- no puede morir aquí- comenzando a jalar al joven, sin embargo una sombra se posó a un lado de ella.

-vaya, vaya pero si es una humana que desea salvar a esta chatarra- levanto su mano para aplastarla, si no fuera porque mumen se le pego al rey del mar, el shock paso a segundo plano, al notar el movimiento del cyborg, continuando su caminar con algo de dificultad.

Deteniéndose de golpe al ver a mumen ser lanzado a donde los espectadores se encontraban atrapándolo en el acto, el miedo comenzaba a adueñarse de su persona.

-déjame aquí, debes huir- volvió a hablar con la voz apenas reconocible.- acabara contigo- le riño aun sabiendo que de seguro no llegaría tan lejos esa jovencita.

-N…n…no, p…puedo dejarle- le respondió temblando como una gelatina, paralizándose en el acto al ver al rey de mar estar enfrente de ella con una mirada tan fría y llena de sed de sangre.

-MUERE!- grito el monstruo, levantado la mano para destrozarla.

Genos se quedó de piedra al ver como la chica se giraba para protegerle, acaso estaba loca, sería asesinada en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.

-Si que te gustan las emociones fuertes, eh niña- una voz un tanto aburrida hizo acto de presencia, logrando que tanto Genos como la joven que estaba a su lado mirasen con asombro al hombre enfrente de ellos.

-Sensei- grito Genos junto con un chirrido.

-woo Genos volviste a quedar como una pieza de arte moderno.-

Yu se quedó mirando la escena, su agarre se aflojo un poco, volviendo a sujetar al cyborg- usted es…- sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, las ganas de llorar comenzó a intensificarse, la muerte la había sentido tan cerca.

-deberías alejarte un poco pequeña si no quieres llenarte de viseras- se giró a verles, sin soltar el agarre de la mano del Kaijin que intentaba por todos los medios liberarse.

Ella le miro unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza limpiando torpemente sus ojos, volviendo a caminar con algo de prisa, retirándose unos cuantos metros antes de girarse, solo para ver la pelea.

El rey del mar comenzó un dialogo por demás largo que termino por fastidiar al héroe de capa, empezando a decirle algo que no se llegó a escuchar- a sensei no le gusta que hablen tanto, 20 palabras o menos- aseguro el cyborg quien yacía en los brazos de la joven quien solo miraba cada acción del joven con capa.

Y como esa vez en donde noqueo al ninja, todo fue tan rápido, un solo golpe, solo uno para acabar con el Kaijin, el silencio cubrió a todos tanto espectadores como al héroe que miraba con decepción al rey del mar muerto, en segundos un estallido de gritos llenos de alegría se escuchó dentro del domo.

-sensei por fin lo logro, será reconocido como se merece- aseguro Genos, mirando al héroe.

-Saitama-sama, usted es asombroso- una sonrisa se dejó ver en Yu, mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una luz llena de esperanza y aliento, acto seguido camino en dirección al sensei del héroe clase S.

Su sonrisa no duro mucho poco a poco la gente comenzó a susurrar, lo que detuvo su caminar fue las palabras del hombre de capa, sus ojos se agrandaron al escucharlas, porque, no era justo, su rostro giro al ver cómo la gente como comenzaba a gritarle improperios al que minutos atrás les salvo la vida, como es que la gente podía llegar a ser tan estúpida.

-Son unos tontos- grito con fuerza, - que no pueden ver que…- deteniendo su hablar, al ver como el héroe con capa estaba a su lado.

-deja que digan lo que quieran, no importa- declaro con desinterés.

-usted fue quien nos salvó, ellos deberían entender, algunos héroes no son tan fuertes, tal vez se equivocaron con usted por ponerlo en ese rango, si ellos supieran que lo que dijo fue una mentira, si me deja yo…- de nuevo guardo silencio, recordando lo que dijo el rubio quien llevaba cargando- lo siento- lo dijo en un susurro lleno de impotencia, deseaba gritar, patalear, gritarles a todos lo que estaban en el domo, sin embargo guardo silencio.

\- creo que no importa lo que piensen los demás, mientras los demás héroes estén bien- se llevó una mano a la nuca sobándola, preguntándose por qué guardo silencio tan de repente y disculpándose en el acto, mirando a Genos quien estaba siendo cargado por la chica solo suspiro con desinterés..

-oye niña, dame a Genos, lo llevare a que lo reparen- dijo su salvador, ignorando olímpicamente a las personas y sus gritos de odio a su persona.

-no- susurro sujetando con fuerza al rubio- levantando la mirada con determinación- déjeme ayudarle a cargarlo, p…por por favor, - intentando no llorar por la impotencia, por el odio que se instaló en ella misma, por no decir nada, que inútil se sintió, recordando vagamente esos ojos verdes esmeralda- solo déjeme compensarlo por algo que no pude hacer antes.-

Saitama miro a la chica con algo de confusión por la petición algo extraña- está bien, pero en cuanto te canses yo lo llevare vale- articulo sin mucha emoción, comenzando a caminar y dejando a las personas con gritos y más gritos.

La joven miro la espalda del héroe, comenzado a caminar con algo de dificultad, en ese instante no le importó escuchar los gritos, o las palabras de las personas que miraban como se alejaban de aquel sitio, su cabeza intentaba por todos los medios entenderlo, acaso no deseaba ser reconocido, o si eran tan crueles las personas que minutos atrás le salvo la vida, fuera lo que fuera, ella no cambiaría de pensar, él era su salvador y una gran persona.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

El lápiz entre sus dedos giraba con algo de lentitud, su mente se encontraba en otro lado, había pasado unos días desde que el rey del mar fue derrotado, los periódicos hablaban de la incompetencia de los héroes, sin mencionar del clase C que era un aprovechado, que subía escalones a consta de otros.

-oye Yu-chan, quieres venir con nosotros a comer algo- pregunto una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos azules, un tanto preocupada por la extraña actitud de su compañera de clases

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, le dedico una mirada de sorpresa, pasando rápidamente a una negación con la cabeza- lo siento hoy no puedo- se levantó de su pupitre, - será en otra ocasión, pero gracias por la oferta,- sonriéndole, se retiró del aula, siendo seguida por la mirada de la joven de cabellos negros.

Camino por los pasillos, bajando las escaleras y saliendo del edificio, sin embargo, en su mente, aun daba vueltas, - en algún momento podre agradecerle, solo necesito un poco de suerte y no pasarme de las 20 palabras. -

Y con esa convicción, se dirigió a casa no sin antes preguntar de cuando en cuando a las personas sobre el héroe de capa.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el 2 one shot.

Este capítulo es algo agridulce, el pensar que Saitama pudo ser reconocido, pero tuvo que haber un tarado que se le ocurrió abrir la boca, acabando con algún agradecimiento por parte de las gente, casi desee golpear al sujeto, pero bueno, espero que en un futuro sea reconocido y tenga su lugar como se merece…. Eres el Mejor Saitama.

PD: fueron 40 palabras las que dijo Yu, es por eso de su silencio y el no volver hablar

.

.

Jazma fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin el último capítulo de estos 3 de este mini fic, Yu por fin podrá agradecerle a Saitama, o batallará para poder hacerlo, este capítulo se presentará después de la pelea de la llegada de lord Boros, habrá pequeñas referencias, pero nada más.

Los personajes que aquí presento no me perteneces, pero si al creador de la historia One, el dibujante de manga Murata y a los creadores del anime Madhouse, …..pero la historia si es mía, al igual que Yu.

Recuerden solo es un AU

.

.

.

Comenzamosssss

.

.

.

El pasar de los días era algo que no se podía detener, como tampoco el que la gente comenzara a olvidar lo ocurrido en ciudad A y su total extinción por la invasión de extraterrestres, pero eso no quitaba que la gente se sintiera satisfecha por tener héroes tan poderosos como para detener el ataque.

Para cierta jovencita eso no era del todo cierto, sabía que alguien más, uno que no figuraba en la clase S se encargó de todos los esbirros y estaba 100% segura que derroto al jefe de los aliens, sin embargo la mayoría que conocía la tacharon de estúpida y retrasada. Hasta sus padres le miraron despectivamente.

Una canastita llevaba entre sus manos, buscando con la mirada a cierto ciclista, de rango c número 1, su búsqueda fue ir de un lugar a otro, preguntando de cuando en cuando a las personas, algunas dándole alguna que otra dirección, otros por su parte negando haberlo visto en el día.

-Esto no me va a llev…. Ahh, allí está- se dijo a si misma- MUMEN RAIDER- grito con fuerza moviendo una mano, para ser notada por el ciclista, quien de golpe se detuvo.

Mumen terminaba su patrullaje, el hecho de salvar a unas personas de unos delincuentes, y de paso ayudar a una señora de la tercera edad con sus cosas, fue una gran satisfacción para él, iba subiendo en su bicicleta para seguir patrullando cuando una voz le hizo detenerse, girando su cabeza, notando como una castaña de cabello corto, y tez clara corría en su dirección.

Al llegar hasta donde él estaba, tuvo que recuperar el aire encorvándose levemente- gracias por detenerse Mumen Rider- dijo con algo de dificultad, aun se preguntaba cómo pudo ayudar a Demon Cyborg, si era una patosa en las actividades físicas. Algo recuperada, fijo su vista en el héroe que le miraba con algo de preocupación.

-Te encuentras bien, necesitas que…- se acercó a ella tocando su hombro, intentando ayudarle.

-no se preocupe, ya me siento bien,- sonrió apenada, moviendo su mano intentando abanicarse- deseo hablar con usted, si no está ocupado- estaba algo nerviosa por la forma en que abordaría su agradecimiento, esperaba que saliera a pedir de boca.

Mumen miro a la jovencita, sin embargo acepto un tanto preocupado, más al notar cierta inflamación en su mejilla.- claro, señorita-

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Un pequeño restaurante, que estaba en el área de patrullaje del ciclista, era el lugar en donde se encontraban tanto la chica con él héroe, Yu posando sus manos en una malteada de chocolate, Mumen se encontraba con un platillo que el mismo había ordenado, sin embargo sus ojos estaban posados en la jovencita que estaba enfrente suyo, acaso deseaba hablar con él sobre esa mejilla inflamada, una sonrisa salió de los labios de la castaña, logrando confundirle.

-espero no haber interrumpido su patrullaje, - soltó de repente- desea pedir algo más?- su mirada se llenó de curiosidad al ver solo un platillo.

-ah, no te preocupes, está bien- movió sus manos algo torpe.

-pida lo que usted quiera yo lo pagare, es una forma de darle las gracias, por haberme salvado- sonrió con sinceridad

-salvarla? - la duda se posó sobre su cabeza intentando recordarla, se cruzó de brazos haciendo un esfuerzo.

-fue esa vez del rey del mar, si no fuera por usted- se rasco la mejilla sana, algo apenada

-no me digas que tú- acordándose de inmediato, acaso era esa chica que a pesar del inminente final, se arriesgó en salvar a demon cyborg- eres esa misma jovencita que…- el asombro se mostró en su mirar.

Sus orbes miraron a otro lado evitando la del ciclista quien no salía de su asombro- eso estuvo muy mal hecho, que hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo o…- dejo de hablar solo para inhalar y exhalar, tranquilizándose, no era culpa de ella, era por lo inútiles que fueron los héroes al intentar enfrentarse a esa criatura.

-lo sé- sonrió apenada- pero no podía dejar a demon cyborg morir, sé que debí dejárselo a ustedes, los héroes que nos protegen a nosotros los civiles, pero…- apretó sus manos

-no quisiste que le pasara nada a Demon Cyborg, te entiendo, para ser más precisos, creo que nosotros no fuimos rivales apara ese monstruo, yo me sentí un inútil, al no hacer gran cosa- bajo la mirada con pesar, si no fuera por Saitama, todos, estuvieran muertos.

-está equivocado- negó con la cabeza- a mi pensar usted fue el más valiente que los otros héroes, sé que el miedo se instaló en ellos, son humanos, tal vez solo nos diferenciamos un poco por habilidades que nosotros no tenemos, … -miro la canastita que reposaba en la mesa- aun así usted fue el único que no dejo que el miedo le dominara, y que su voluntad permaneciera a pesar de lo difícil de la situación- tomo la canastita, extendiéndola a donde estaba él- así que por favor acepte esto como muestra de mi gratitud hacia usted por haberme salvado de ese kaijin y con su valentía me esforzara en poner a salvo uno de los suyos- sus mejillas estaban rojas por lo que acababa de decir, por primera vez sintió mucha vergüenza, ahora se preguntaba cómo demonios le daría las gracias a Saitama- sama sin sentirse igual que en esos instantes o peor.

Sorpresa, fue lo que se mostró en todo su rostro, era la primera vez que alguien hacía eso, acaso era tanta su gratitud, se sonrojo, estaba apenado ante el actuar de la jovencita, un tanto torpe tomo la canastita, se veían varias cosas, entre ellas una pequeña cartita con un agradecimiento.- te lo agradezco, pero al que deberías de agradecer en realidad es a Saitama-san, él fue quien derroto al rey del mar.

Un sobresalto se llevó Yu, al escuchar el nombre del héroe con capa, mostrando sorpresa, le miro- usted conoce a Saitama-sama- una esperanza se instaló en su mirar.

Mumen le observo con curiosidad, era la primera que escuchaba, hablar de Saitama, sin usar algún apelativo o una grosería de por medio- si lo conozco, ahora es clase B, por lo que supe- colocando a su lado la canastita- será que, deseas también darle las gracias?- pregunto curioso

Las mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo carmín, una sonrisa se posó en las comisura de sus labios, sintiéndose una tonta, acaso era tan obvia- si- susurro bajito

-no crees en lo que dicen los demás?- volvió a preguntar

Negó con la cabeza- se de lo que es capaz, tuve el privilegio de ver su poder, así que todos los que dicen que es una farsa, son los que están mal, - su mirada mostraba determinación.

-Qué piensas sobre lo sucedido a ciudad A- su mirada seguía clavada en la joven

-él se encargó gran parte de la invasión- declaro segura de sí misma- y sé que usted salvo a gente que se encontraba entre los escombros, juntos con otros dos héroes.- sonrió con dulzura

Mumen volvió a sonrojarse por esas palabras, se imaginó haciendo lo mismo con Saitama, esa niña sí que era extraña.

El silencio se hizo presente, durando poco- por eso tu mejilla esta inflamada, por defender a Saitama-san- la pregunta salió sin pensar- ah lo siento no fue mi intensión yo… lo siento-

Volviendo a negar- no, está bien, es algo correcto, fue por defenderlo,- mirando la malteada que estaba ya a la mitad- aunque conociéndolo a él, no necesitan que lo defiendan- se reprochó a si misma- solo que a mí me da mucho coraje la forma en que las personas le tratan,- bajo la mirada- desearía que pronto se den cuenta de su gran fuerza, y le den el lugar que se merece- un suspiro logró escapar de sus labios.

Él héroe clase c le observo hablar de Saitama con tanta admiración que solo sonrió- pues sé que vive por ciudad Z, si es de tu interés- llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca,- sin embargo no sabría decirte en donde reside, lo siento- se disculpó.

Yu le miro con sorpresa, regalándole una sonrisa radiante, llena de una nueva esperanza de poder encontrárselo- Muchas gracias Mumen Rider, no se preocupe, ahora es mi turno de buscarlo, sabiendo que vive en ciudad z es suficiente para mí-

Lo que resto de tarde se la pasaron platicando de cosas que a Mumen raider le gustaba, lo que tomaba como justicia, y lo que lo llevo a ser un héroe. Ella por su parte le platico sobre un amargo pasado y un héroe como ningún otro.

.

.

.

Puede que buscar a una persona que no es deseada no podría ser problema o si, su cara llena de fastidio comenzaba a crearle un tic nervioso, el simple hecho de preguntar por el héroe de capa, lograba crisparla más y más, toda la barbarie que decían sobre él, solo hacía que sus deseos de abalanzarse sobre ellos se incrementara.

-respira, respira, que no te afecte, si a él no le afecta, a ti tampoco- se decía a sí misma, como un pequeño mantra, caminando por ciudad Z, miraba de cuando en cuando algún restaurante, un centro comercial, o hasta una tienda, nada.

Una semana, llevaba una semana y media desde que le agradeció a Mumen por su gran trabajo, y ahora esto, en serio ese héroe era un caso especial, al llegar al parque se sentó en el pasto, su mirada se mostraba ya cansada, como era posible que la gente de Ciudad Z le odiara tanto, el saber por parte de Tank black Hole, que Saitama era el causante de la destrucción parcial de la ciudad por un meteorito tiempo atrás, solo logro llenarla de más fuerza de voluntad para encontrarlo.

_-él tuvo la culpa, destruyo tanto por eso no es un héroe- recrimino, sonriendo encaro a la castaña- y dime todavía piensas que es importante- se cruzó de manos esperando la mirada triste de la jovencita, sabía que ella era la mocosa quien comenzó una disputa con su hermano, hace tiempo. _

_-y que hubiera pasado si no hubiera detenido el meteorito? - la mirada de la misma parecían tan fría- acaso ustedes tendrían la oportunidad de detener el meteorito, acaso se pusieron a pensar que tal vez todos estuvieran muertos, fueron daños mínimos que pueden recuperarse, pero vidas humanas creo que no - coloco sus manos en las caderas- o no pensaron en eso, espera, no ustedes no piensan- _

_Tank black Hole, se quedó callado palideciendo levemente, no lo había pensado, noto esos orbes mirarlo con indiferencia, ahora con un poco de cerebro se dio cuenta que era cierto, ese calvito les salvo la vida, pero decir "me equivoque" no saldría de sus labios, así que mostrándose como un me importa un cuerno lo que dijiste solo sonrió- que estupidez, mira mocosa por que no regresas a tu casa a jugar con muñecas y dejas el trabajo para los verdaderos héroes. _

Un suspiro cansado, salió de sus labios, volviéndose a levantar, para comenzar de nuevo su travesía en esa ciudad, llena de gente ignorante.

.

.

.

Regresar a casa después de una ardua búsqueda era algo que no deseaba, sabía a la perfección que los regaños estarían a la orden del día.

-se puede saber en dónde estabas- la voz de su madre se escuchó en el recibidor.

-Buenas tardes madres, llegue- lo dijo con cansancio, lo último que esperaba era a su madre mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, - buscando,- respondió con calma, caminando hasta las escaleras-

-Tú padre quiere hablar contigo, se encuentra en el estudio- se giró entrando a la sala, dejando a su hija con la mirada puesta en dirección al estudio, paso la saliva con algo de dificultad, inhalo profundo, para caminar hasta la entrada, tocar, abrir la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí.

-Me sorprendes Yu, - declaro su padre con la mirada puesta en su computadora,-

-buenas tardes Padre- dijo en tono bajo, acercándose al escritorio y quedándose quieta como un soldadito.

-cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no estés buscando gente inferior a nuestra forma de vivir, me es increíble que nos sigas desobedeciendo- detrás de esos lentes de armazón gruesos, unos ojos negros, mostraban molestia- no sabes que esos estúpidos trepadores, solo quieren dinero, poder, y ser alguien importante en la sociedad- recrimino levantándose de su silla.

-él no es un trepador padre, lo he visto con mis propios ojos,- le defendió como días atrás- si ustedes se dieran cuenta que él no necesita de lo que usted dijo…

Un golpe fuerte, una mejilla enrojecida, una mano levantada, fue lo que lleno el ambiente- te lo diré una última vez Yu- escupió con fastidio- nosotros no podemos vernos con esas basuras clase C, y B, ellos son patéticos, remedos de héroes, que fingen serlo, solo sanguijuelas que nos arrebatan nuestro dinero, me importa un cuerno si ese imbécil pelón o ese estúpido ciclista, son tu adoración, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ellos- acidas palabras, ella centro su mirada en el suelo, molestia, mucha molestia, por tener unos padres tan ciegos- así que fuera de mi estudio, no quiero volver a saber que los estuviste buscando.

Una reverencia, saliendo deprisa del estudio, subiendo las escaleras pensando en otras formas de búsqueda, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a su hermana cruzada de brazos, mirándola con diversión- otra vez esa mejilla, hubieras dado la otra,- burlonas palabras- en debes de pensar en ese calvito, mejor en demon Cyborg-

Un foquito se ilumino en su cabeza, una sonrisa se formó con rapidez- que buena idea hermana- subió las escaleras hasta quedar a un lado de la mayor- eres una genio-reverencio, solo para dirigirse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de si, prendió la computadora, abriendo la página de la asociación de héroes, se encontró con el rubio.

Que mejor manera de encontrar a Saitama- sama, con el discípulo que tenía- Ahora Genos-san usted me dirá en donde se encuentra su Sensei- una sonrisa que se convirtió en una línea recta- es en serio!-

.

.

.

Las clases de por si eran tediosas, sumándole sus ansias por terminar ese día y salir corriendo del instituto, para dirigirse a Ciudad Z le estaba causando una enorme distracción.

-eso es todo, estudien para el examen que se realizara dentro de dos semanas- declaro el maestro quien se retiró, dejando a sus alumnos estirándose y guardando sus pertenencias, para irse a sus casas, Yu por su parte solo metió todo de golpe, sin importarle mucho como quedarían las hojas o las libretas.

-Oye Yu- chan quieres venir con nosotras a comer un helado- la voz de su amiga le saco de sus planes.

-Ahhmmmm…., lo siento tengo que irme, será para la próxima- regalándole una sonrisa, se colocó la mochila al hombro- hasta el Lunes-

-es por el Héroe clase B- pregunto su amiga, logrando detenerla de golpe, esa mirada llena de sorpresa solo reafirmo sus sospechas- tus padres ya lo saben, ¿verdad?, es por eso de tu mejilla- señalo con preocupación.- Esta bien yo haré todo lo posible para que piensen que te quedaste en mi casa, vale Yu-chan- mostraba determinación sus palabras.

-muchas gracias Saki-chan, prometo compensarte invitándote lo que tú quieras,- con esto último salió disparada lejos de las miradas curiosas de las demás alumnas.

.

.

.

Sus pasos eran apresurados, mirando de un lado a otro, esta vez para encontrarse con el Cyborg de cabello rubio, sabía que de seguro él le diría donde estaba su Sensei, de cuando en cuando preguntando por el mismo, recibiendo respuestas muy diferentes, hasta agradables, apoyando al joven, dándole conversaciones positivas- que injusto- fueron sus pensamientos cuanto era el contraste entre uno y el otro.

Por fin sus preguntas dieron sus frutos, una señora amablemente le comento que iba a un supermercado a comprar varios productos, y de vez en cuando llevaba cupones, una sonrisa volvía a adornar sus labios, con las indicaciones que le dio la Señora se dirigió al lugar mencionado, encontrándose por fin con el Cyborg, pero….

-Demon Cyborg, eres tan guapo, siento tu amor desde aquí- grito una adolescente quien estaba acompañada de otra jovencitas.

El detenerse de golpe, ante tales palabras solo logró que mirase a Demon Cyborg, esperando alguna reacción, mostrando solo indiferencia a las jovencitas que no les importo ese actuar, solo se abalanzaron a su encuentro.

Por primera vez sintió calosfríos, ante la osadía de las féminas al hacer eso, si no fuera por la dueña del supermercado, todo hubiera terminado con casi la violación del pobre joven quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del caos provocado por las jovencitas, quienes al percatarse que no estaba lo buscaron con la mirada.

-cuanta determinación- salió de sus labios, notando a la lejanía esos cabellos,- pero chicas no es la manera- les reprocho en voz baja, caminando en la dirección a donde se fue Demon Cyborg.

Sus pasos fueron los más cautelosos posibles, ahora se deba cuenta que el clase S estaba más alerta de lo que esperaba, mirando se cuando en cuando a varias direcciones, y Yu intentando por todos los medios que le guiara al lugar en donde se encontraba Saitama.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando al girar la esquina, se encontró con los señalamientos pertinentes de alerta, o prohibido, y una malla que separaba la ciudad Z con la ciudad fantasma. – oh vaya- se dijo a sí misma, mirando de un lugar a otro, se cercioro de que no existiera otra entrada, mostrando sus habilidades atléticas casi nulas, subió la malla, al pasar al otro lado, su pantalón se atoro en un alambre terminando con la cara en el suelo,- ayayayayayy- se sobo la mejilla que de seguro se volvería a hinchar- tonta- se reprochó, desatorándose, levanto un poco la tela, mirando si no hubo raspón o alguna cortada, al notar ninguna de las dos se puso de pie, volviendo su andar en busca del cyborg.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, al ver como la naturaleza tomaba como suyo las casas abandonadas, mostrándolo como algo interesante, tal vez para la próxima se dedicaría a una expedición en toda la zona, tanto fue su embelesamiento que no noto una mano con la palma abierta con un cañón apuntándole en la cara – que haces aquí- palabras frías, fue lo que recibió la jovencita.

Un sobresalto fue el que se llevó, levanto la mirada encontrándose con esas escleróticas negras y pupilas doradas, sus facciones eran duras, en debes de gritar, lo observo con detenimiento, así de cerca era guapo, lo debía admitir, no importaba si era un cyborg, la palabra lindo, que alguna vez se formó en su mente fue desechado, colocándose ahora "guapo", sin embargo noto ese cañón apuntándole, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el miedo, ¿Acaso le dispararía? ¿se volvería un villano? ¿Siempre será así de frio?- este… deseo hablar con Saitama-sama- ambas miradas se mantuvieron.

Genos se sorprendió ante la osadía de la jovencita por decir eso, bajo un poco su cañón, manteniendo su mirada indiferente, volviendo a apuntarle- no está permitido, gente como ustedes solo lo molestan, me es fastidioso que hasta ahora vengan a donde vive él e intenten molestarlo-

-Que!- la sorpresa se mostró en toda la cara, - eso no es cierto, yo no vine a molestar a Saita….- oye que haces- se quejó la chica al ser levantada por Demon Cyborg, como si fuera un saco de papas la coloco en su hombro comenzando a caminar por donde entraron.

No importo las quejas, los intentos por poder hacer entender al chico, simplemente la dejo al otro lado de la malla, volviéndole a apuntar con el cañón le advirtió- si vuelves te incinero-

Solo se limitó a observar al Cyborg caminar de nueva cuenta dentro de la zona fantasma,- no es justo- se quejó cruzándose de brazos, - pero… creo que tiene razón- pensó un poco, la gente de ciudad Z no lo quería, era predecible que el rubio se dedicara en proteger al héroe con traje amarillo y capa. – Sin embargo- miro más allá de la malla- esto no me va a detener, -giro sobre sus propios talones, la próxima vez si lo lograría.

.

.

.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar en cuanto llego a casa, tanto su madre como su hermana le hablaron de la mejor decisión sobre Demon Cyborg, su padre también le felicito diciéndole que esos héroes eran mucho más importantes que los de clase C y B, la duda fue creciendo hasta que llamo a su amiga.

-les dijiste que? - la sorpresa también se notó en su voz.

-Es lo único que se me vino a la mente, sabía que si tus padres se enteraban que no estuviste en mi casa y preferiste ir a buscar al héroe clase B, te harían la vida miserable- se disculpó.

\- bueno, no es lo que tenía en mente, pero…- sonrió- no importa te lo agradezco es mejor así.- ahora con esa fachada, podría seguirlo sin problema alguno.

.

.

.

Dos días de continua vigilancia le dio la oportunidad de ir hasta el departamento de Saitama-sama, esta vez con una canasta entre sus brazos, se encamino en donde noto unas cortinas ondear por el aire, al llegar, sus ojos observaron ese edificio, inhalo y exhalo hoy era ese día, con determinación entro al edificio, subiendo las escaleras con calma, debía admitir que al ver al Cyborg salir esa mañana le dio la oportunidad perfecta para colarse dentro, ahora estaba a unos metros de poder encontrarse con él y darle las gracias por todo, su sonrisa no se desvanecía, tanto esfuerzo ahora daba sus frutos, al llegar a donde de seguro vivía, su emoción y determinación, se quedaron atorados junto con la mano en forma de puño a unos centímetros de la puerta.

Pronto los nervios se fueron adueñando de su persona, el miedo le secundo, la mano bajo hasta quedar a un lado, dio unos pasos atrás topándose con la barda. Que estaba haciendo, no era correcto, las dudas se fueron adueñando de sí misma, poco a poco se fue dejando caer hasta quedar sentada en el pasillo,- son una persona horrible- se recrimino- haciéndose bolita.

Podría haberse quedado en esa posición un gran rato si no fuera que la puerta enfrente de ella se abrió, asomándose una persona en particular- oye tú que haces aquí-

Los colores se adueñaron de ella, levanto la vista encontrándose con esa mirada desinteresada que conocía, como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero se levantó de inmediato.

Saitama había pensado que Genos había regresado antes de tiempo por algo que se le olvido, cosas rara, aun así al abrir la puerta se encontró con una jovencita hecha bolita, al hablarle, noto como se levantaba con rapidez, observándola de arriba abajo, noto que era de una familia adinerada, llamando su atención la mejilla algo hinchada y la canasta, acaso era para su autoproclamado discípulo, un suspiro desinteresado salieron de sus labios- Genos no se encuentra, pero puedes espe….

-No busco a Gen… digo Demon Cyborg- corrigió rápido moviendo sus manos- lo busco a usted- las mejillas rojas, la vista en su persona, logro que Saitama dejara su antipática mirada y mostrara una llena de confusión.

-No te estas equivocando- la puerta era abierta en su totalidad- la mayoría apoya a Genos- se cruzó de brazos.

Yu negó con la cabeza- lo busco a usted, - volvió a responder- deseo decirle algo- se notaba a leguas que estaba tensa.

Negarle la entrada paso por su mente, acaso era una nueva forma para molestarlo, o tal vez de saber dónde vivía Genos, pero, algo le decía que no podría ser peligrosa esa niña- está bien pasa- le dio espacio.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, de nuevo la oportunidad se le mostraba enfrente, tomo la canasta que estaba a un lado suyo, y entro- con permiso- se quitó los zapatos, colocándolos en una esquina, entro dándose cuenta en lo sencillo que vivía Saitama- que bonito lugar- declaro observando con detenimiento cada espacio.

Saitama le observo, sin embargo la expresión de la joven demostraba admiración- quieres una taza de te?- pregunto el héroe, observando como ella le mostro un rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-no por favor, permítame hacerlo yo, solo dígame donde están las cosas- dejo la canasta cerca de la mesa, acercándose a Saitama.

La sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de él- no, eres una invitada- declaro apenado, era algo extraño que una joven le dijera eso. Aun así ella se volvió a ofrecer, terminando por aceptar, le mostro donde estaba cada cosa, retirándose a la salita y sentándose, sin quitar la mirada en la castaña, que se encontraba en su cocina.

.

.

.

Una taza humeante fue colocada en la mesita, al igual que otra taza, Saitama le miro sentarse y quedarse callada, observo el líquido dentro de este, no se mostraba nada fuera de lo usual, así que se lo llevo a los labios dando un sorbo- esta delicioso- declaro con sorpresa en su voz.

-es bueno saberlo- sonrió con dulzura, llevándose también la taza a los labios, bebiendo un poco.

-Entonces para que querías verme? - la pregunta salió con curiosidad- no creo solo para tomar té-

Los labios se separaron de la taza, observo al Héroe mirándole con ese desinterés- yo quiero- coloco la taza en la mesa, para reverenciar de manera formal- quiero darle las gracias por todas las veces que usted me salvo, muchas gracias Saitama-sama, no sabría cómo pagárselo-

La forma de actuar de la invitada solo logro sorprender al joven, quien un tanto aturdido por eso, comenzó a mover las manos con algo de torpeza,- oye niña no es necesario tanta formalidad, pudiste decírmelo en una carta o tal vez otra cosas, pero no hagas eso-

-no quería escribirlo en una carta- levanto la mirada, sus mejillas estaban rojas- no era correcto, y sobre lo otro,- tomo la canasta, extendiéndola- es para usted, por favor acéptelo- los nervios se fueron adueñando de ella.

Sorpresa tras sorpresa, Saitama se sobo la nuca, nunca se hubiera imaginado una jovencita caminar hasta donde él vivía para darle las gracias y darle un obsequio, aun en su sorpresa tomo la canasta, dándose cuenta al instante de charolas con carne algo caras, junto con algunas verduras- oh vaya niña, es demasiado caro, está bien que me quede con esto.- estaba algo turbado, no esperaba tanto de alguien, bueno, tal vez de Genos sí, pero de una chica que no conocía, pues…

-Sí, todo eso es para usted, no sé cuáles son sus gustos, pero si usted lo desea le puedo conseguir lo que usted quiera, solo pídamelo, no me molesta para nada- segura salieron sus palabras.

-no, está bien así- mirando a otro lado, la duda pronto se hizo presente, acaso fue algo tan terrible en la que la salvo como para darle tanto- y dime porque tanto agradecimiento, de que te salve?-

La mirada bajo un tanto, sus labios volvieron a mostrar una sonrisa- la vez en que me salvo de ese ninja que ataco la ciudad, usted estaba muy preocupado por no encontrar a un villano, y por el rey del mar-

-ah, entonces fuiste esa niña- lo recordó de pronto- y, ayudaste a Genos- ahora entendía- pero no fue para tanto- su mirada volvía hacerse apática.

-para mi si yo..- sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, se quedó quieta, ahora si estaba en problemas, su plan de quedarse unos minutos e irse antes del regreso de su discípulo se fueron por un tubo.

-Sensei regrese, la asociación…. Otra vez tú- Genos miraba sorprendido a la joven, como era posible que estuviera dentro del departamento- te dije que si te volvía a ver yo…- su mano fue levantada con la intensión de asustarla.

-Oi Genos cálmate,- declaro con aburrimiento- esta chica… un momento ya se conocen-

Genos observo a la chica encogiéndose en su lugar- si hace dos días atrás, me siguió, le advertí que no volviera- mostro indiferencia.

Dos días, le estuvo espiando, o solo esperaba que el rubio se retirara para poder visitarlo, sabía de ante mano que el Cyborg era demasiado sobreprotector con él, ya se imaginaba como fue el encuentro de esos dos.

-Pues ella vino a darme las gracias por salvarla, aunque me sorprende que viniera hasta aquí- miro la reacción de Genos, su rostro no cambiaba- también fue la chica que se arriesgó para ayudarte-

La mano bajo al fin, la incredulidad se reflejó en el rostro del Cyborg, se acercó a donde estaba ella, inclinándose acerco su rostro a la de la joven, invadiendo rápidamente el espacio personal.

-Genos recuerda el espacio personal, - hablo Saitama mostrando algo de sorpresa ante la osadía de su autoproclamado discípulo en tomar el mentón de la chica y moverla de un lugar a otro, como si revisara algo.- oye Genos, ya suéltala.- levanto la voz, logrando separarlo.

Yu era un mar de nervios, ante la cercanía de Demon Cyborg, su corazón latía como loco, estaba segura que sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, se imagino esa acciones para con el héroe de capa, pobrecito.

-Lo siento Sensei, pero no puedo recordar a la persona que me salvo, solo tengo un audio, algo dañado- se sentó el rubio quedando a un lado de la mesa, entre la joven y su Sensei.- ese día si fue algo que no me esperaba.-

-Yo… lo siento Gen….- negó con la cabeza- digo Demon Cyborg, sé que me dijo que no volviera a poner un pie en este lugar, pero me era imperativo poder tener una reunión con su Sensei,- reverencio a modo de disculpa.

Saitama solo se sobo la nuca, esa chica si era extraña- oye deja de hacer eso, si Genos no se acuerda es por el simple hecho que lo dejaron como arte moderno, -se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Sin embargo si eres tú,- reverencio- te estoy agradecido, por ese impulso en el que no te importo perder la vida con ese kaijin-

Saitama solo suspiro, acaso Genos no tenía un poco de tacto con las personas a parte de él, al parecer no.

-ah no, está bien, creo que tiene razón- se encogió de hombros, - sin embargo desee hacerlo, era para expiar un error del pasado- observo la taza de té enfrente de ella.

-Expiar- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Saitama y Genos, que hizo esa chiquilla, como para sentirse tan culpable.

-ah olvídenlo, tonterías mías- movió las manos apenada por hablar de más, - Gen…, digo Demon Cyborg..-

-puedes decirme Genos- declaro, sin quitar su mirada fría.

-gracias- sonrió,-, fue una descortesía mía en no ofrecerle una taza de té- se disculpó.

-no, está bien, yo lo hare- se estaba levantando, cuando ella ya estaba de pie.

-no, insisto, es lo que puedo hacer por el momento, estoy quitándoles de su valioso tiempo- camino a la cocina, para preparar más.

Los dos héroes se miraron entre sí- esa chica es extraña,- declaro Saitama acostándose en el suelo- pero no parece mala persona- se llevó el dedo a la nariz comenzando a hurgarlo como si solo estuvieran ellos dos.

-Si Sensei, pero creo que es la primera civil que no le ha tratado como los demás- observo a la joven moverse dentro de la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y qué crees que vaya a hacer?- también observo a la joven quien se notaba muy feliz- no creo que me pida convertirse en mi discípula- un calosfrió recorrió la espalda del héroe clase B, ya tenía suficiente con uno, no podría soportar a otro más.

-no lo creo Sensei, tengo el presentimiento que será como una fan- se giró a ver a Saitama.- aunque de seguro usted no querrá, a usted no le importa ese tipo de tonterías.

Por unos instantes Saitama se sintió bien al escuchar la palabra Fan, por medio de Genos, una Fan, la primera que le seguiría, crearía una página de internet, mostrando sus más grandes hazañas, tal vez ella le daría un buen nombre de Héroe, sin embargo fue bajado de la nube al escuchar a Genos decir lo último, porque tenía que anotar todo lo que él decía.

Abrió la boca para reclamar, cuando la joven regreso con la tetera en su mano, y una taza en la otra, la coloco en la mesa y le sirvió a Genos- Usted quiere más Saitama-sama?- asintiendo la cabeza, le sirvió de nueva cuenta, regresando a la cocina dejando la tetera en la estufa.

-Pero ella se ha sacrificado, se nota que le sufrió para poder venir hasta aquí- volviendo a levantarse para tomar un sorbo de té- creo que sería injusto no hacerla mi primera fan- observo a Genos, quien observo la taza.

Yu regreso a donde estaban ellos, sentándose de nueva cuenta, en ese lapso de tiempo se estuvo rebanando los sesos para abordar el tema, qué pensaría Saitama-sama cuando le preguntara, aceptaría o solo rechazaría su petición, suspiro con algo de pesar.

-disculpe,- apretó sus jeans, era ahora o nunca- puede hacerme un favor, si no es posible, una petición- se estaba poniendo de nueva cuenta nerviosa, porque era tan difícil hablar con él, con Mumen fue tan fácil- usted podría decirme o me podría ayudar a saber si usted conoce a una persona que era fuerte hace dos años atrás, sé que venció a un Kaijin que comía mujeres- sus manos comenzaron a sudar de manera profusa.- lo busque en la base de datos de la asociación de héroes pero no logre localizarlo- ahora si deseaba lanzarse por la ventana por la pregunta tan extraña, porque no mejor primero pedir ser una admiradora suya, y después eso, que estúpida.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, Saitama estaba más que decidido aceptarla como su Fan, pero esa petición o favor no lo esperaba, la desilusión se mostró en su rostro- no, no conozco a nadie que matara a un Kaijin come mujeres, lo siento- tomo del té esta vez sintiéndolo amargo- porque me lo preguntas, no es más fácil preguntarle a Genos eso, él está más familiarizado con ese tipo de cosas.

Genos espero una pregunta diferente, la desilusión de ambos fue notable, ante la respuesta de Saitama, contesto algo molesto - no entiendo niña, es más que indiscutible que Saitama-sensei es el más fuerte y honorable hombre, no creo que exista otra persona igual de fuerte, tal vez murió, o no es un Héroe- le reprocho, - creo que tu favor o petición está de más en…-

-No está muerto- golpeo la mesa con ambas manos- porque todos piensan que está muerto, sé que está vivo, esos ojos y esa determinación demostraban otra cosa, no era débil yo lo sé- bajo la cabeza con pesar- le debo mi vida,- las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, limpiándolos con fuerza con su brazo- si se lo pregunto a usted es que es una persona muy fuerte, tal vez fue un alumno suyo- se quedó callada de golpe, acababa de levantar la voz a Demon Cyborg- Lo siento- apretó la mandíbula con molestia y aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

Genos, noto la frustración de la joven ante lo que dijo él, miro a su Sensei, quien estaba callado, cruzado de brazos.

-Intentare buscarlo la siguiente vez que vaya a la asociación, así que dime como era él- la mirada fría se posó en la jovencita quien estaba, algo tensa.

-Qué?- levanto la mirada la joven, algo turbada

-Que como era el sujeto ,para poder encontrarlo es muy importante recordar, la forma de la persona en cuestión, así es más fácil su ubicación, así que dime alguna seña en particular, color de cabello, ropa que usaba, algún tatuaje, marca, lunar, alto, bajo, color de piel, si era de familia rica, no tan rica, pobre, como hablaba, cuantos años, cabellos largo, corto, percings, joyas, reloj, si usaba alguna muletilla a menudo….- haciendo una lista de todo lo que se les ocurriera.

-Cállate Genos que dijimos que veinte palabras o menos- una vena se mostró en su frente, de Saitama, sus orbes se posaron en la al joven notando el mareo ante tanta palabra.

-Y bien como era,- pregunto Saitama mirando a Genos apáticamente.

Recuperándose del listado que le dio Genos, y ante la pregunta formulada de Saitama, sus orbes se posaron en la taza,- cabello negro algo despeinado, y uniforme deportivo azul, ojos color café, y en su interior eran dos lenguas de fuego llenos de determinación-

Saitama le miro unos instantes, acaso hablaba de él cuando iniciaba su carrera de héroe, lamentablemente como en otras ocasiones no recordaba para nada ese kaijin come mujeres, eran tantos que extermino,- niña, si te dijera que no recuerdo ese Kaijin que me dirías- la apática mirada persistía.

Las palabras mencionadas, no las entendió, sus orbes mostraban confusión,- no le entiendo Saitama-sama-

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del héroe case B- que me dirías, si supieras que yo fui ese joven que acabo con ese Kaijin, pero no lo recuerdo-

Yu se quedó mirando a Saitama, la sorpresa fue grande, lo miro de nueva cuenta, si bien con esa forma tan desinteresada que tenía no le reconoció, ahora una sonrisa tan grande se fue mostrando en sus labios, las lágrimas por fin se resbalaron, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

Genos mostro sorpresa ante la acción de la joven, y Saitama solo atino a atraparla entre sus brazos, Yu por su parte le importo un cuerno lo que dijeran luego de su persona- estoy tan feliz, - las lágrimas siguieron saliendo- sabía que estaba vivo, nunca deje de buscarlo,- las palabras de volvieron un nudo en su garganta- gracias, gra..cias,….graci…- no importaba si él no lo recordaba, ella siempre estaría agradecida, le debía tanto, que nunca podría pagárselo.

-Sensei, debería- se estaba levantado, para separarlos, no era algo bueno eso, o sí?- si me permite.-

-déjala Genos, - se rasco la mejilla, sintiendo los tembleques de la chica, las lágrimas mojar un poco su sudadera, pero se sintió bien hacer algo que no recordaba y ver esa muestra de gratitud.

Unos minutos duro esa acción, al separarse, se encontraba ese rostro algo descompuesto, el maquillaje de la mejilla inflamada por fin mostraba ese color amarillo verdoso, sus ojos algo hinchados y ojos rojos.

-lo siento no fue mi intensión, pero es que pensé que no podría encontrarlo- se limpió las lágrimas con la blusa, sonriendo completamente avergonzada-es que su nuevo aspecto me confundió-

-que quieres decir con nuevo aspecto, discúlpame no tener cabello- se cruzó de brazos algo ofuscado, si se sintió bien al tener en brazos al alguien ahora no.

-Como se veía Sensei con cabello?- la duda abordo a Genos colocando una mano en su barbilla, intentando hacerse una imagen mental-

-Oye Genos eso es escalofriante- dijo algo asustado Saitama ante lo dicho.

Yu observo la pequeña discusión entre los dos, sin embargo la felicidad estaba instalada en su corazón, - no me refiero a eso- aclaro- me refiero a esa mirada que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo, es algo apática, pero debo admitir que se ve muy guapo con ese cambio- bajo la cabeza apenada, que acababa de decir.

La discusión se acabó al escuchar eso, Genos mirando a la joven con el rostro completamente rojo, y Saitama solo miro a otro lado, algo orgulloso y avergonzado por igual, esa niña era extraña.

Como salir esa incomodidad creada, levanto la mirada intentando no volverse un semáforo por completo-Saitama-sama- inhalo y exhalo intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

-dime Saitama solamente, no me pongas en un pedestal niña- replico Saitama, rascando su mejilla

-está bien Saitama- san- limpio su mejilla inflamada, borrando más el maquillaje, sintió dolor, pero eso era nada lo que ahora sentía- po…podría ser su admiradora, sé que no es gran cosa, pero me gustaría apoyarlo- sus mejillas se encendieron en un rojo carmesí.

Su pecho se llenó de algo extraño en Saitama, era como si sus emociones comenzaran a salir de nueva cuenta, se mostró turbado, pero feliz al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Esta bien, puedes ser mi fan número 1- miro la mejilla- pero no vayas a pelearte con las personas que no tienen los mismos puntos de vista que tú niña- Genos observo a la joven tan feliz y a su Sensei con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, como también observo esa mejilla inflamada.

Ella tardo en entender- ahh, claro lo hare,- levanto la mano como una promesa, aun con la sonrisa adornando sus labios.

.

.

.

.

Su habitación se encontraba en absoluta paz, una joven quien se encontraba escribiendo en una página de internet, sobre lo genial que eran dos héroes en particular, su sonrisa seguía plasmada en sus labios, su día aunque no inicio de la mejor manera termino siendo inolvidable.

Giro su rostro para ver en el escritorio una taza en donde estaba escrito con dos caligrafías, La Fan Numero 1, no importaba las dificultades que esta vez pasara, sabía que ellos dos le darían las fuerzas para seguir adelante, y buscar la libertad que cada vez se intensificaba a pasos agigantados.

-Gracias, Saitama-san, no me rendiré-con esto último se levantó de la silla para ir a la escuela.

No importaba lo que sucediera, ella siempre estaría agradecida.

.

.

.

.

Con esto último término con el este mini fic, sobre la primera fan de Saitama y Genos, que como dije antes es un AU, aunque estoy impaciente por saber si en algún futuro él tendrá un buen fan que lo siga a pesar de las injurias y que no sea un héroe, por mi parte es todo, espero volver a escribir de estos tres, pero algo un poco más largo, o solo de ellos dos, como algo más romántico en diferentes Au, por lo pronto me despido.

Nos leemos en las próximas historias.

Jazma fuera


End file.
